Barney's Sing Along Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Sing Along Fun! is a Custom Barney Clip Show Special for Season 2 aired on PBS on August 21, 1994, and then, It was released on VHS on October 18, 1994. On July 17, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney is arriving at the playground, and greets the viewers. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Hello, Goodbye (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #This Old Man (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Skip to My Lou (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Taking Turns (Taken from: May I Help You?) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy (Taken from: Doctor Barney Is Here) #The Noble Duke of York (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Castles So High (Taken from: Stop, Look & Be Safe) #My Aunt Came Back (Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) #The Exercise Song (Taken from: Hop to it!) #The Clean Up Clock (Taken from: Classical Cleanup!) #If I Had One Wish (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #Aiken Drum (Taken from: Eat Drink and Be Healthy!) #The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Sarasponda (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Four Little Butterflies (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Three Bears Rap (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Growing? (Taken from: Grandparents are Grand (1993)) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Taken from: Be a Friend) #Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #Skating, Skating (Taken from: Waiting For Santa) #Wave the Flags (Taken from: Red, Blues, and Circes Too!) #You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend) #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) #I Love You Trivia *Since the clips from Backyard Gang-Season 2 episodes are used, they used the regular Season 2 intro. And the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (with the Season 1 Barney doll, but with redesigned twinkle) used for Season 2 is used. And the Season 2 title card reading "Sing Along with Barney" is used. In addition, there's a Barney Says segment at the end, it uses the same Season 1 music for the beginning, the same Season 2 background, and Season 3 Barney for it, and the Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used, and they would use the Season 2 end credits. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after they are done with "I Love You" at the school playground, BJ says "Thanks for a great time, Barney". Then Barney says "You're welcome, BJ". Then BJ says "Come on, Sissy! We'd better go home!". Then Baby Bop says "Oh, goodie!". Then, Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and leave to sparkle and dissapear. Then Barney says "I hope we had lots of fun today singing our favorite songs with me. Baby Bop and BJ joined us there, and you're all very special to me, because I love you". Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, he goes back to the classroom. Then, this episode ends to the Barney Says segment. *When Baby Bop says "Hi Barney!" as she *When BJ says "Hi Barney! Hi Sissy!" after Barney and Baby Bop find him at the playground (as he is finding things for the camping tent at the classroom), the sound of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and the sound of "Hi, Sissy" is taken from "Barney In Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -4, plus both sound clips are mixed with BJ's 1994 voice. *Before "One Two Buckle My Shoe" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time *After "This Old Man" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Noble Duke of York" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *After "The Noble Duke of York" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ that we love castle people including kings, queens, princesses, princeses, and something else including *Before "Castles So High" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *After "Castles So High" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Jungle Adventure" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Clean Up Clock", Barney invites the viewer that do you like to clean up. And Then, the video screen was the kids talk about cleaning up. And Then, After this, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Wheels on the Bus" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time they and he kids rode the big city bus at Imagination City. And Then, the scene where Baby Bop and BJ tell the kids that where is Barney, and then, Barney with his city bus driving hat arrives while driving the big city bus. *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears *The color of the city bus's steering wheel on Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus that is taken from "Barney's Imaginary Vacation!" is *the city bus horn that goes "beep beep!" where City Bus Driver Barney prushes on the city bus's stearing wheel that is taken from "Barney's Imaginary Vacation!" is a similar to *After "The Wheels on the Bus" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "If I Had One Wish" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time he *The country is called where The King lives that Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time he wanted to go fishing is called *After "If I Had One Wish" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before the balloon machine working scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time that Professor Tinkerputt tells he and the kids that he couldn't get the ship down from the trees because *Before "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time he, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain and the kids played "Ten Little Fingers and Toes". And Then, the scene where *After "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Mr. Tenagain's cookbook is mentioned in this home video. This time, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time that I look at the foods in his cookbook including pizzas and spaghetti, and those ones come from a country called *Before "Knight's Dance" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *When this aired on PBS, BJ's Season 3 voiceover narrated both fundings. *During the Barney Says segment at the end, When Barney says "beep!" beep!" after he learns about the time that he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids rode the big purple city tour bus at Imagination City, the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from "Hats Off to BJ". *This special was filmed in *The preview for this original 1994 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City", and she works at New York City, USA, and the studio that she works for the Barney preview for this video is called *Also the preview for this 2007 re-release is annouced by Tracy who is played by Victoria Lennox, which uses her Season 11 voice, and she also works at Preview Transcript *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: Get ready for lots of songs by everyone's favorite purple dinosaur. *Barney: There are lots of songs for us to remember, and we can sing them today! *Tosha's Mom as the Announcer: And his friends Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi Barney. *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: And BJ. *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi Sissy! *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: As they remember fun times from the past videos and episodes they had with all of their very special friends in our newest video special "Sing Along with Barney". Featuring 40 super-dee-duper songs including *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: B I N G O, B I N G O, B I N G O, and BINGO was his name-o. *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: Plus, the old man counting song. * * *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: : The marching, special *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: The Noble Duke of York, he had ten thousand men. *Tosha's Mom as the Announcer: The healthy, fun song... *Barney: I exercise. *Kids: I exercise. *Barney: It's good for me. *Kids: It's good for me. *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: : And the very best special time of all, *Barney: Oh, when we take turns. *Kids: Oh, when we take turns. *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: And don't forgot, the city bus ride song. * *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: And Also, the "I Love You" song. * *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: So come along and sing a lot of songs with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ in "Sing Along with Barney". Now avaliable on home video from Lyrick Studios. Also avaliable on music soundtrack on CD and Cassette whatever music is sold.